The Risks We Take
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: When you love someone, you'll do anything for them. Even kill yourself so they'll survive if you have to. The Hunger Games is the most savage place in Panem and when a pair of soul mates get thrown into its clutches, will love concur all?
1. Reaping Havoc

The Risks We Take

"It's going to be alright little duck, the odds _are_ in your favour," Katniss Everdeen told her kid sister, Primrose as they hugged each other in District 12's square. Katniss knew the likelihood of little Primrose getting reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Her name had been in once, unlike Katniss's twenty times and her best friend Gale's forty two. Katniss gave Primrose one last squeeze as she headed to sign in and line up with the other sixteen year old girls in the District, and pointed Primrose to the twelve year olds. She saw her mother stand with the other families and how she crossed her slender fingers and mumbled a small prayer.

The Hunger Games was first introduced 74 years ago, after the rebellion that destroyed District 13, to insure that the Districts we'll not rise up and rebel like 74 years ago. The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Taking the kids from each district, forcing them to kill one another while their friends and family watch – this is the capitals way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever words they use the real message is clear. "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did in District Thirteen."

The mayor is up on the temporary stage, saying how this is a time for thanks. _Thanks my ass! _He then reads out the list of victors from District 12. It doesn't take long, theirs only two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a middle aged, paunchy man who staggers on stage hollering and falls into his chair. He's VERY drunk. He then goes over to Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with pale white foundation, a pink wig and neon coloured clothes on, and tries to give her a hug which she barely manages to fend off.

The Mayor grimaces, knowing District 12 will be the laughing stock of all Panem, and introduces Effie Tricket and brings her up to the stage. Effie trots up to the podium and gives her signature quote, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" She goes on about what an honour it is to be in District 12, though everybody knows she waiting to be bumped up to a better district. Katniss tuned out and looks to Gale and gives him a small smile and mouths "Good luck".

Effie Trinket finally finished her rambling and announced it was time to draw the tributes, "Ladies First," she says as she crosses to the glasses and pulls out a slip of paper. Katniss crosses her fingers and tries to stop the feeling of nauseous, hoping that Effie doesn't say her name. And she doesn't. Because it's Primrose Eveerden.

***May the odds be _ever _in your favour***

Katniss couldn't believe it, it must be a mistake. She was totally stunned, trying to remember how to breathe. Prims was one slip in a thousand! Katniss had just told her she was going to be fine, that now turned out to be a lie. Katniss hears the crowd murmuring unhappily, as a twelve year old has been chosen. Katniss sees her, the blood drained from her pretty face, hands clenched into fists, walking stiffly towards the stage. And Katniss sees the duck tail as she passes by, that detail brings her back to herself.

"Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of her throat "Prim!" Katniss cried as she made her way through the already parted crowd. As she gets to the front Katniss says something she never thought she'd say. "I volunteer!" She gasps "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Lovely," Beams an excited Effie Trinket, this will get her some attention.

Prim is screaming hysterically behind Katniss wrapping her skinny arms around her like a vice. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" she cries.

"Prim, let go." Katniss says harshly, because it's upsetting her and she doesn't want to cry "Let go!" Gale quickly grabs a thrashing Prim off Katniss's back. "Up you go, Catnip," He says in a voice he's trying to keep steady, and then he carries Prim off to her mother.

"Well, bravo!" Effie gushes. "That's the spirit of the games! What's your name?"

Katniss swallowed hard, "Katniss Everdeen,"

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, no one claps. Not even ones holding betting slips, the ones usually beyond caring. Possibly because they know Katniss from the Hob, or knew her father, or encountered Prim, whom no one can help loving. So instead of acknowledge of applause, Katniss stands there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

The something unexpected happens. At least Katniss didn't expect it because she didn't think of District 12 as a place that cared about her. At first one, than another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. It means thanks. It means admiration. It means goodbye to somebody you love. Haymitch chooses the time to stagger across the stage and congratulate Katniss. "Look at her, look at this one," throwing an arm around her shoulders "I like her! Lots of…." He can't think of the word for a while "Spunk!" He says triumphantly. "More than you!" He releases Katniss and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly at the camera. As he opens his mouth to continue Haymitch plummets of stage and knocks himself unconscious.

Effie Trinket begins to get the ball rolling again and goes to choose the boy tribute.

"Peeta Merllark!" she says "Any volunteers?" No one answers. Family devotion only goes so far.

The Mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year but Katniss tunes out.

_Why now? The odds are certainly not in my favour _Katniss thinks.

***May the odds be _ever _in your favour***

Cato was sitting on the fancy high-speed train heading towards the Capitol. He had just volunteered to be the male tribute for his district, District 2. He didn't want this, it wasn't his choice, It was his duty as the best chance for District 2 to win. Sometimes he wished he pretend he wasn't as good of a fighter or was born with his natural ability. He'd rather be far away, sitting in the forest outside of district twelve, sweetly kissing the love of his life. He turned as he heard the train carriages door open. In came Clove, the dark skinned, brown haired sixteen year old. Clove and Cato had been friends for years, she was the only one who knew about his girlfriend of five years, and the only one who knew he didn't want to be here and that he was only brutal to those he didn't know, but a complete softy to a few special people.

"It's time to watch the other reaping's," She told him as she sat onto the couch and turned on the television. The T.V came onto Caesar Flickerman, the man who had hosted everything to do with the Hunger Games the past forty years. He dyes his hair a different colour each year for the Hunger Games, this year it's blue. Caesar is sitting in his red chair smiling at the audience.

"This year there have been some interesting reaping's, none more than District 12's. We have a variety of men and women between the ages of 12 and 18 either volunteering or get chosen for the most prestigious annual event, The Hunger Games," He says as the screen flicks to the lush green setting of District One. Cato watches the T.V and sees a blonde headed girl, who seems to think she's the bee's knee's., named Glimmer and a sturdy built boy named Marvel who had a mischievous grin on his face volunteer for the right to represent their district. The scene switched to his district and he watched as he volunteered for the right to be in the Hunger Games. He looked so sure and so pleased to be volunteering, _he was not_, he was just a good actor. He continued watching each districts reaping's noticing the girl from district 5 looked cunning, the boy from 11 maybe a threat and he grimaced when he saw Rue, the pretty twelve year old, being chosen. He was interested to know what all the fuss about from District 12's reaping. He thought maybe it could be the drunken mentor or the look of the annoying Effie Trinket as her hot pink wig was sliding out of place. Then he heard the name called out, Primrose Everdeen. _Oh no, Oh shit no _he thought as he saw Prim gasp a draw a shaky breath. He loved Prim, like his own sister and one day she might be, but he prayed Katniss didn't volunteer. But he knew his girlfriend to well and let out a tear as he heard her say "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!". He felt Clove as she came over and gave him a needed hug. He already knew he wasn't going to come out alive of the 74th Hunger Games. He loved her so much, and he knew straight away he would sacrifice himself for her, no one was allowed to touch his girl and she wasn't going to dye for him if he could help it!

**So this obviously had snippets of the book in it, but it's been changed to third person. I really like this paring, and I think I will still portray Cato as 'the bad boy' except when he's around Katniss and/or Clove. This has been in my head and I felt I had to get this out before I write the next chapters of my other stories., I hope its good. And I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, I rely on Word as my spelling, well isn't the greatest. Hopefully if all goes well next chapter will be up by this time next week if not earlier. Thanks lovelies, happy fanfictioning **


	2. Parade Day

**I don't own one single little bit of Hunger Games….though if any ones offering Cato or Finnick please!**

**Enjoy my sweets…**

The slight 'click clack' of the train was the only noise heard as the train speed into the Capitol. Katniss was still in a state of shock from after watching the reaping's, even though she knew he would volunteer it didn't make it easier. Peeta was nibbling on a fresh bread stick while staring out the window to look at the city before them and Haymitch was sipping on his rum at the table. Effie was nowhere in sight, probably getting herself ready to step out into the Capitol. Katniss was excited to see him, the last time she saw him was two months ago when she wished him luck for the games and prayed he wouldn't do it, but she wished they were meeting under better circumstances.

As the train pulled into the station surrounded by concrete buildings Katniss began to feel sick. She could see Peeta waving out the window to the flocks of brightly coloured Capitol citizens and how Haymitch was motioning for her to join him. She shook her head; she wasn't going to pretend that this was an honour, like she's waited for this moment her whole life. The compartment door opened slowly as Effie rushed in, checking herself in the mirror every five seconds.

Katniss stepped out into the bright crowd at the station and a roar went up. She had to blink a couple of times to get use to the sun, but when she finally got a chance to look around she saw how different the Capitol really was. They all wore brightly coloured clothes, had their hair dyed some unusual colour and looked like they had their face painted.

*May the odds be _ever _in your favour*

Katniss was dressed in what was ether the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the history of the Opening Ceremony. She's in a simple black unitard that covers her from ankle to neck and shiny leather boots that lace up to her knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow and red and the matching headpiece that defines the costume. Cinna plans to set them on fire before the chariot rolls out into the street.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," Cinna says, but neither Katniss nor Peeta are fully convinced. Either it's going to work or they'll be perfectly barbequed by the time they reach the city centre.

"I want the audience to recognise you when you're in the arena," Cinna says "Katniss, the girl who was on fire!"

Everyone is whisked to the bottom level of the Remake Centre, which is a big stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses, district twelves being coal black. Katniss tries to find the sky blue eyed, blonde haired district two tribute, but being the second chariot he was already gone.

Cinna and Portia were directing Katniss and Peeta on where to stand in the chariot and arranging their body positions.

"What do you think?" Katniss asks Peeta, "About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine,"

"Deal,"

"Where's Haymitch anyway, isn't he supposed to protect us from these things?" Peeta asks.

"With all the alcohol he consumes it's probably not safe to have him around flames," Katniss replies. And suddenly they were both laughing. They're so nervous about the games, more specifically the fact that they might be turning into human torches, they are acting insensible.

The opening music begins and massive doors slide open to reveal the streets packed with capitol citizens, the colourful crowd looking like a rainbow. The ride lasts twenty minutes and the end up in the city centre, surrounded by flocks of people, were they will play the national anthem and escort them to the training centre where they'll be trapped until the games begins. The tributes from district one ride out in a chariot pulled by two snow white horses, beginning the parade of tributes leading them to the slaughter house. Cinna appears with a lighted torch and set the two district twelve tributes capes on fire. Peeta and Katniss breathe a sigh of relief as they realise it works, and they are not being turned into ash. "Remember heads high, smiles and Haymitch wants you to hold hands for effect. They'll love you" Cinna exclaims as their chariot begins to move, following the procession. Peeta grabbed Katniss's hand and Katniss had to fight herself to not pull her hand away. It felt wrong; Peeta's hands were too soft, probably from working at the bakery, and too sweaty.

The crowd's initial alarm quickly turned into cheers and shouts of "District Twelve" could be heard. Katniss turns her head to the large television and is surprised at how flawless they look, with they're chariot leaving behind a trail of flames. The screen flashes to district two, the tributes dressed in gladiator costumes. Katniss see's Cato and Clove's expressions, they are trying to look angry; like the rest of the tributes, at the success district twelve was getting. Though Katniss wasn't sure if Cato was angry at the fact Peeta and her were holding hands. She swiftly tried to let go of Peeta's hand, but he kept his grip on her wrist. "Please don't, I might fall out of this thing," He whispers. She nods, unsure if what he says is true, and begins waving at the crowd and blowing kisses which they reached up to grab as if they were real. "Katniss" begins to chant around the arena and Katniss realised that maybe she had a hope, that she's 'Katniss, the girl on fire!'

***May the odds be ever in your favour***

District twos golden chariot pulled up to a halt in front of President Snows mansion, but neither Cato nor Clove noticed, their attention was on the big screen which constantly showed District Twelve's chariot. Cato couldn't believe how beautiful his girlfriend looks, it was like he fell in love with her all over again. Her hauntingly beautiful grey eyes shone and reflected the flame. But he couldn't help be angry that she was holding her fellow tributes hand. Cato knew it would be the Mentor's idea but he could tell that the boy was enjoying it and Katniss was not.

The national anthem was played and our chariots began to move again, once around the circle and into the training centre. Our homes away from home, lord help us all.

***May the odds be _ever_in your favour***

After Katniss had been lead up to her room on the twelfth floor she excused herself and headed up to the roof to get away from it. It had just dawned on her that this was it, this may be the last weeks of her life. The elevator dinged as the doors open revealing a spacious roof garden with a pond and everything. She spotted a bench, nestled in between trees, in the far left hand corner of the roof and she headed for it. She sat down and looked up at the stairs, dimmed by the city lights, and sighed, at least they were the same stars as District 12. Katniss could hear the roar from the crowd below still lining the streets, excited for the 74th Hunger Games. They had no idea what hardship was, no idea what it's like to have earn your living, no idea what it's like to be poor. They were so sheltered. As Katniss began to get riled up, she felt one arm snake around her waist and one thrown carelessly over her shoulder as the two District 2 tributes sat down, the only two people apart from Gale who really knew her.

"Hey Alley Cat," Cato whispered as he brushed his lips against hers, she'd missed this, the three of them just hanging.

"Well isn't it Miss Kitty Kat, coming to play with the Lions," Clove joked trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to spend their last week's together sobbing, it wasn't her style.

"I've missed you guys," Katniss whispered as she pulled them into a group hug, scared if she'd let go they'd disappear.

"Well I wish we could have visited under different circumstances," Cato grumbled.

"Yes, that would have helped," Clove stifled a laugh at Katniss's retort.

"We'll we are here now, so let's make the most of it," Clove said, and they nodded their heads in reply.

***May the odds be _ever_in your favour***

Clove had snuck of to give the love birds some time alone, plus even though she technically wasn't supposed to go to the training room yet the knives were calling.

Cato was clutching onto Katniss's small hand as he softly kissed her head. It was these moments he usually treasured, those peaceful moments just her and him, but not here, he wished she wasn't here.

"Babe," Katniss spoke softly breaking the silence.

"Yes Kat,"

"I have something to tell you, and it's really important," Cato nodded for her to go on, "I'm, um, I'm…pregnant." She whispered. _Oh Shit._

**Tada! Nice twist?**

**I'm so sorry about not updating…I had it half written and then there was a family death and it was put on the back burner. I apologise…and I accept ANY names you want to call me. I hope this chapter is alright and makes up for it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions.**

_I hoped you liked Katniss's nicknames, I think Catnip should just be Gale's thing. Alley Cat is my nickname (Alex Kate = Alley Kat) so yea._

**_~GirlsAreLikeApples_ **


	3. Know-it-all Mentor

Cato's breath got caught in his throat as he processed what Katniss just said.

"_I'm pregnant," _She's pregnant, she's with child, she's got a bun in the oven, she's knocked up, oh fuck.

"Cato? You alright?" Katniss whispered as she saw Cato's expressionless face. Cato didn't reply, he was still trying to process this event. He was happy, he'd always wanted children. To have toddlers running around the garden, sun reflecting off of their grey eyes. To chase them, play football, push them on the swing. Cato always wanted that. But this was the worst timing. Just as the games that stops a nation, and ruins 23 families comes. Cato was good as dead, he now had two lives to protect.

Katniss's soft voice brought Cato back to reality "Cato, you alright? Do you want me to leave? I can go?"

"No baby, stay," Cato whispered as he grabbed her tanned arm and softly tugged her towards him.

"I'm so sorry Cato. I'd never meant for this to happen, we're so young. And I had to volunteer, I didn't think it through." Katniss sobbed into Cato's broad shoulder.

"I know why you did it Kat, you don't have to justify anything." Cato whispered. "I'll do everything possible to protect you, to protect our child. You'll get through this, you'll win,"

"Cato, I can't lose you," Katniss sob, finally realising the reality of their situation. One of them will die, and although she wanted Cato to live, she had a baby to think about.

"I know, but we have no choice," Katniss nodded reluctantly. "It's time to go babe, our mentors will be looking for us," he told her as they stood up.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator and gave each other a quick kiss. The doors dinged open to district twelve's floor and Katniss reluctantly parted. She walked in to find their mentor on the couch, drink in hands. "What were you doing with the district twelves male tribute?" Haymitch growled as he took a swig from the glass bottle filled with vodka. "I wasn't with him," she muttered as she walked towards her room. "I'm not an idiot sweetheart," Haymitch called after her, "I knew you went up to the roof, and I was in the elevator when the two two careers went up. And since the only person in the elevator was the girl, it was blatantly obvious. "How the hell did you know who was in the elevator?" She growled, angry she'd been caught. "Told you there were cameras everywhere." The mentor laughed "So tell me what the hell was going on,".

"Fine. I've known both Cato and Clove for a while know. We meet when Clove and Cato came with their fathers to check out the mine they owned together, the one my father use to work in We met and became great friends. They left a few days later but every couple of months they joined their Dads and came to visit me. I had been through everything with them, they even came to Dads funeral. When I turned fourteen I understood the concept of dating and I was attracted to Cato. After avoiding each other for a while we talked and admitted we both liked each other we have been dating ever since. A few weeks ago I was getting sick a lot, and I found out I was pregnant. I was never wanted to do this but when my sisters name was called I volunteered without thinking, not realising I'd be pregnant in The Hunger Games going against the love of my life. I fucked up," Katniss muttered.


End file.
